Races and Classes
Common The following races and classes are found in the world of The court of swords Player Races *'Humans ', by far the most common race in the Courts, humans are the majority race almost everywhere. *'Dwarves', a short and stocky race that dwell mostly underground. The second most populous people of the Courts. *'Halflings', a diminutive race of human-like creatures living within the City of Brass. *'Genasi', humans born with the blessing of the Arcana. They are infused with the elements of earth, wind, fire, and water. *'Tieflings', individuals whose birth was connected to The Mara. Tieflings are almost universally hated. *'Gnomes', diminutive creatures native to the The Xu Lin valley. *'Half-Orcs', crossbreeds between orcs and humans bred by the dwarves. *'Aasimar', humans who have shed their karma and been reincarnated as servants of The Fountain. *'Yuan-Ti', serpent people native to the jungles of the Court of Coins. *'Kenku', humanoid ravens who can only speak through mimicry. *'Firbolgs', a now-extinct race of large humanoids who lived during the Primordial Age. *'Tabaxi', a race of cat-like nomads. *'Dragonborn', a rarely seen race of nomadic dragon people. *'Tortles', a scholarly people living in the oceans west of The Court of Wands. Non Player Races *'Hobgoblins', a race of martially focused humanoids from the northern Court of Coins. *'Mogwai', former nature spirits corrupted by The Mara. These verminous goblinoids infest much of The Courts. *'Orcs', a race of brutish humanoids. *'Kobolds', small reptilian creatures living throughout the courts. *'Elves', a strange, technologically advanced alien species. *'Lycanthropes', humanoids infected with a curse that transforms them into animal hybrids. *'The People', a race of humanoids who serve the wizard Eutrix. Sworn enemies of the Other. *'The Others', a race of humanoids who serve the wizard Inanna. Sworn enemies of the People. *'Slaad', terrible creatures living in the space between worlds. Classes *'Barbarians', furious warriors who channel in inner rage to drive them in combat. *'Druids', primitive servants of the elemental spirits. Druids are powerful spell casters who can transform their bodies into the form of beasts. *'Monks', disciplined warriors trained in the martial arts. *'Paladins', martial warriors who channel the power of The Fountain to aid them in combat. *'Sorcerers', individuals born with the power of The Fountain in their blood. *'Warlocks', spell casters who forge pacts with The Mara or other dark forces to attain great power. *'Wizards', intellectual scholars who study The Fountain in order to master its power. *'Bards', masters of tale and performance, bards travel across The Courts bearing news of regional events, songs, and entertainment. Their knowledge is vast, and their array of magical tricks can dazzle enemies or embolden allies. *'Clerics', devout worshipers of The Arcana who channel the power of The Fountain through their gods. *'Fighters', fighting men and women often turn to a mercenary life or a life of adventuring as a way to improve their pockets. Skilled with a wide arsenal of weaponry and a variety of fighting styles, fighters learn to become fierce front-line soldiers, battle-hardened generals, or call arcane powers through their blade. *'Rangers', hunters that wander the wilds tracking specific foes and develop a close bond with wildland creatures. Rangers excel in an array of fighting styles, and call on the power of the natural world to aid them with its magics. *'Rogues', possess a wider range of skill than any other class. They often excel at thievery and disarming traps. Category:Meta